1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant playpen capable of receiving the installation of multiple accessories in different configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infant playpen may be typically used in combination with diverse accessories that can facilitate care for the child, such as bassinets and changing stations. Because the infant playpen is almost entirely covered with a fabric material, the connections of the accessories with the frame of the infant playpen may be difficult to achieve. For example, the playpen frame may need separate attachment features for fastening a bassinet and a changing station on the playpen frame. Moreover, most of the conventional attachment features limit the installation of the accessory to one specific orientation, and have a more complex construction that requires partial disassembly when the accessory is removed from the playpen frame.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design that can provide an infant playpen that is more convenient in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.